


Twinkle

by RiteTheWrongs



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiteTheWrongs/pseuds/RiteTheWrongs
Summary: Tuike was a professional and respected Ghost. He had to have been paired with a Hunter though, didn't he? Oneshot.





	Twinkle

Tuike thought as himself as a simple ghost. He had the standard paint job and wouldn't let his guardian change it, no matter what she said. He unlocked door (sometimes setting off every alarm in the process, but that wasn't really his fault). Everything about him was normal and respectable.  
So why in the traveler’s name had he been paired with a Hunter. Why not a nice Titan? Get to spend all his time patrolling the wall of the city and having reasonable chats about city happenings. Or a Warlock? He liked the library's in the Tower okay and was very good at remembering things he was told. But no. He got a Hunter. And not any Hunter, an Awoken Hunter.  
First of all, her name. What type of name is Rauto Mool? Then she named him Tuike! How embarrassing that a ghost of his standards be given a name that sounded like a Cabal grunting!  
She didn't even look normal. Her purple skin clashed with her neon blue eyes making her always look bored, or maybe it was him that bored her. Her silver hair stood up tall and not even wearing her helmet for a week in the humid air of Venus had managed to tame the beast. Her armor was purple and orange and he swore he would kill Cayde for giving her that shader.  
She loved running around on Mars or the Moon. The sand and dust, respectively, always got stuck in his gears, forcing him to let her clean him. She was bored by anything the Vanguard sent her after, but always accepted even if he protested because the Tower bored her even more.  
But if he had to choose her worst quality it was the humming! If she wasn't entertained, she would start humming the same song over and over until she found something to do. It got on Tuike’s last nerve.  
“By the Traveler, shut up!” he yelled. They had been patrolling the Cosmodrome in search of Spinmetal (something about having Dead Orbit accepting it that week or something. Personally, he was a New Monarchy type of ghost, but the Dead Orbit clock Rauto wore couldn't be moved.) when she started to stare at the night sky and hum that terrible tune again. “I don't even know what song that is!”  
She just shrugged and sat on a nearby cliff overlooking the Mothyards. “I can't believe you never asked what song it is. After all, it is what you're named after.”  
This got Tuike to stop his grumbling and stare at her. “What?”  
“Yeah, Tuike is Finnish for Twinkle,” she chuckled. “Haven't you ever heard Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star? It's a classic nursery rhyme.”  
“MY NAME IS TWINKLE?” Tuike yelled, most likely alerting every Fallen within a mile of their location, but Rauto wasn't listening. She was singing

“Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky,  
Twinkle, Twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are.”

“Diamond?” Tuike asked, all of the rage that had been it his voice draining away and being replaced with embarrassment. If he had a human body, he was sure he would be blushing. Getting over his blush, Tuike began to become confused. Yes he was shaped like a star, but he failed to see any more similarities.

“When the blazing sun is gone,   
When he nothing shines upon,   
Then you show your little light,   
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.   
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!”

‘Little light’. It was a pet name guardians used to describe their ghosts if they wanted to annoy them. Of course Rauto would pick this song.

“Then the traveller in the dark,   
Thanks you for your tiny spark,   
He could not see which way to go,   
If you did not twinkle so.   
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!”

Ha! Him lead the Traveler! He could barely pick a lock correctly (Don't tell Rauto). Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he seemed to understand. The Traveler made the ghosts to make the Guardians to guide the way for humanity. So in a roundabout way, he was leading the Traveler.

“In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!”

It was true. Ghosts never needed to sleep so they tended to watch their Guardians rest. It was comforting but Tuike had quickly learned that the curtain Rauto put in the door to her room on their ship was not to be violated if it was drawn.

“As your bright and tiny spark,   
Lights the traveller in the dark,—   
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.   
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,   
How I wonder what you are!”

Tuike stayed quiet after the song ended. Rauto was by no means the best singer, only really singing when Cayde’s stash of moonshine was involved (Why an Exo needed organic alcohol was beyond him), but it didn't keep the song from making him rethink some things.  
“Wanna go to orbit, Tuike?” Rauto asked. “I probably have enough Spinmetal to up my rank.”  
“Sure thing,” Tuike chuckled. Suddenly very proud of the name he had been given.


End file.
